It is known that all matter in the universe takes the form of particles. Atoms are composed of heavy particles in the nucleus with lighter weight particles, or electrons, orbiting around the nucleus of the atom. The particles are discrete, individual and indivisible units, and are referred to as quanta. Quanta interact when in close proximity. Just as earlier scientific theory has indicated that light, which is composed of individual particles called photons, exhibits wave-like properties, so too do atoms, which exhibit the phenomenon of absorbing and radiating energy discontinuously, rather than in a continuous manner. The energetic characteristics of the molecules of a given substance are thus based on the arrangement and interaction of the atomic particles, or quanta, forming the molecules of the substance.
This explanation of the energetic characteristics of matter is known as quantum theory or quantum mechanics. From that theory, it can be understood that a change in molecular structure or arrangement can impact and change the energetic characteristics of a substance. It has also been postulated that exposure to electromagnetic radiation can also alter the chemical and biologic properties of substances.
The present inventor has developed a process and apparatus for effecting changes in the molecular structure of a primary material, such as metal and ceramics, to induce atypical energetic attributes in such material. Further, it has been discovered that the primary material in which the molecular structure has been altered can be used to impart similar molecular changes in secondary substances that come into close proximity to the altered primary material. One example of such usage is to use the primary altered material to treat and purify water.
A process and an apparatus are provided for altering the biological, chemical, and molecular activity of primary materials, such as metals and ceramics, in order to confer atypical abilities and energy effects on the so-altered primary materials. The primary material to be treated is vibrated at high speed and is then exposed to an array of varying energy types at varying frequencies. Electrical, magnetic, electromagnetic and thermal energy may be employed in effecting molecular change, and the primary material may also be exposed to light in the far-infrared range and laser radiation, as well. Such exposure causes vibrational excitation of the primary material at the molecular level and a change in the rotational states of the electrons of the atoms forming the molecules of the primary material. The molecular changes caused by exposure to the process of the present invention changes the energetic nature of the so-treated primary material.
The primary material is then effective in altering the biologic, chemical, and molecular activity of secondary materials brought in close proximity thereto. An example of the use of the apparatus and process of the present invention is to employ the treated primary material in a process and apparatus for purifying water.
An apparatus for inducing these molecular changes employs a high power output, including frequencies that excite vibrational and rotational states of the treated materials at an intensity sufficient to activate the materials to a level such that molecular and ionic bonds that determine the spatial character and biologic activity of materials be irreversibly changed to such extent that the materials assume different energy characteristics relative to their pre-treatment states.
The apparatus employs a high power output, including frequencies that can excite vibrational and rotational states of the treated materials at an intensity sufficient to activate the materials to dislodge electrons from quantum shells surrounding the nucleus of the atom and displace them into quantum shells different from those in which the electrons orbited in the primary material prior to treatment.
Material that is molecularly changed by the process and apparatus according to the invention is referred to as xe2x80x9cmolecularly changed work materialxe2x80x9d or just xe2x80x9cwork materialxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cprimary material.xe2x80x9d Material that is molecularly changed by being exposed to molecularly changed work material is referred to as xe2x80x9cmolecularly changed substancexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csecondary material.xe2x80x9d Inducing the molecular changes in primary materials using the invention is a complex, energy dependant, and time-consuming process. However, use of primary material, once they have been molecularly changed, so as to induce secondary molecular changes in other materials, is a relatively simple process whereby gases, fluids or solids are brought into close interfacial contact with the primary material. The effective operating principal of inducing the molecular changes in the secondary material is the implosion of subtle electromagnetic energy fields emanating from the primary material.
In a broad sense, the invention is directed to the restructuring of molecules into spatial characteristics with altered atomic configurations. The altered materials are modified with respect to the shifting of electrons from one quantum shell to another, thereby irrevocably altering the molecular, chemical or biological structure of the material in such a manner as to affect other materials brought into close proximity.
One example of material that can be molecularly changed by the inventive process and apparatus disclosed herein is a far-infrared (FIR) ray-emitting material. Preferably, such material comprises ceramic beads or spheres having diameters varying from 0.1-1.5 inches, or small cubes or hexagons with sides varying from 0.5-2.5 inches, or as plates or discs having dimensions or diameters of up to three feet with a thickness of at least one inch.
The ceramic material can be composed of a core material having an ultra fine powder of one or more compounds selected from alumina hydrate, silica hydrate, alumina, silica, and silicate adhered to the core material. This material itself, or combined with other substances, can provide far-infrared radiation to various objects to effect excitation vibration of molecules of solids, liquids or gases in the materials so exposed, thus aiding in the production of both primary molecular changes, and secondary molecular changes.
A far-infrared radiating material can be obtained by methods such as by pulverizing natural stone which has been absorbing solar energy for a geologically long time period, emitting far-infrared radiation of the wavelength 4-14 xcexcm and comprising at least about 20% of Si, about 15% of Al, about 10% of K and about 5% of Fe, and forming the materials into spheres or other geometric shapes as already described.
The infrared laser radiation process is accomplished by sweeping the laser beam over the surface of the primary material to be molecularly changed. If sweeping the beam is deemed not to be sufficient to adequately cover the surface of the primary material, highly reflective mirrors or surfaces of reflecting plates can be used, and/or the specimen can be moved or rotated. In this manner, the entire surface of the specimen can be covered.
Molecular changes in the primary material are produced by the interaction of all of the energy components acting on the primary material as described in the invention, under conditions described in the invention. However, different degrees of molecular changes can be induced in the primary material by the use of separate components of the invention, such as for example, far-infrared radiation, used either alone or in various combinations with the other energy sources described in the invention.
Metal or ceramic devices in which primary molecular changes have been induced using the process and/or apparatus of the invention are then employed as molecular change-inducing tools to create secondary molecular changes in secondary materials, e.g. water. The primary material must be re-exposed to the molecular change-inducing apparatus of the invention at various time intervals in order to be xe2x80x9crecharged.xe2x80x9d
The time interval necessary for recharging primary materials by re-inducing primary molecular changes will depend on many parameters such as the original degree of primary molecular changes induced in the material, the activity to which it has been applied as a molecular change-inducing tool, and the length of time that the molecular change-inducing tool has been in service. Notwithstanding these variables, it is expected that molecular change-inducing tools will maintain their viability for a period of at least six to twelve months.
Primary material can bring about secondary molecular changes in other secondary materials provided the secondary material is brought into close proximity with the primary material created or enhanced by the invention. This relationship can have significant benefits in a number of fields related to medicine, industry and commerce.
With respect to unaltered secondary materials, particularly liquids and gases, pulses of energy from primary material, brought into close contact with the as yet unaltered secondary material, affect secondary materials so as to alter the molecular, chemical or biologic structure of the secondary material, referred to as a process of inducing secondary molecular changes.
The use of primary material molecularly changed through the use of the process and apparatus described above to induce changes in secondary material or substances can have far ranging uses. Examples of the use of energy radiated by molecularly changed primary material include use of the primary material or secondary substances or material in biological treating apparatus for plants or animals, including humans, and use of the primary material or secondary substances or material in thermal apparatus including hairdryers, and lamps for treating living tissue, as, for example, in saunas.
A specific example of the use of primary material altered to radiate energy is the use of such material in xe2x80x9cmolecular purificationxe2x80x9d processes, for example, to cleanse contaminated water in order to make it potable. This can be carried out at the industrial level in terms of cleaning contaminated water brought up from below ground as well as to devices used at the household level to clean and remove contaminants and foreign ions from tap water. It can also be used for maintaining xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d water in swimming pools and hot tubs without the necessity for adding chemicals, as is the current standard practice. The technology has many other applied technology applications and beneficial effects whereby contaminants are removed, materials are made more energetic and reactive, and the growth of organisms such as bacteria, fungi and algae is suppressed or inhibited.
For example, when water is the secondary material treated by exposure to radiated energy from the primary materials, clusters of water molecules are disassociated. Thus, impurities existing within such water clusters can be removed by exposing the water to the primary material. The impurities are precipitated from the water, whereby the water is purified. For example, water contaminated with such gases as sulfurous acid gas, hydrochloric acid gas, carbonic acid gas, and so on, which lie inside the water clusters, is purified by the application of radiated energy since the radiated energy cleaves the clusters, and thus the gases are released therefrom. Also, for the case of contamination of water with heavy metals such as mercury, cadmium, and so on, the application of the radiation causes the dissociation of the clusters which include such metals, and consequently these metals precipitate. The water is purified, simply by removing the precipitates from the water.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.